1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network device and its setup method, and more particularly to a network device and its setup method for providing plural information processors with services over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the network technology in these years, devices such as printers, facsimiles and scanners are provided as network devices accommodating to a network and commonly used by information processors such as plural PCs (Personal Computers) connected to the network.
For example, there is a USB connector which can be used without a troublesome installing work by simply connecting to a computer without using a storage medium such as a CD-ROM (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-114859).
Besides, with the development of the network technology, the Web technology used for the Internet or the intranet is also improved, and many information processors have come to operate as Web clients.
Under the circumstances described above, it is made lately that a Web server function is provided within a network device, and various settings of the network device are executed from an information processor which operates as a Web client.
For example, not only the Web server function is used to make various settings but also the device driver of a network device is stored in the network device, and the Web server function is used to provide each terminal device with the device driver (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-202986).
But, when the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-114859 and the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-202986 are used, the device driver to be provided to each information processor is fixed, so that, when the network device is provided with any option, a user who has received the device driver needs to install the device driver on the information processor and executes setting in accordance with the configuration of the network device.